


Mando-Bait

by ketchvies_avengersgirl666



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, there will be more relationships added later, this is just to get me out of writers block for another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchvies_avengersgirl666/pseuds/ketchvies_avengersgirl666
Summary: Five Jedi are sent to end a slavering for Force-Sensitive children. Just so happens that there are some Haat Mandalorians there as well. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kal Skirata & Original Female Character(s), Myles the Mandalorian/Quinlan Vos, Plo Koon/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Mando-Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Happy au, Korda 6 + Galidraan never happened. Xanatos didn't fall either. Changing some ages FYI  
> Jaster is 47  
> Jango is 30  
> Myles is 32 (just for reasons he's gonna be 6'3 cuz Jango is short so it makes sense to have a tall friend.  
> Silas is 30  
> Kal is 50  
> Plo is 372  
> Obi-Wan is 26  
> Quinlan is 26  
> Xanatos is 38  
> (OC) Zia-Zon Viszla is 37

"Obi'ika!"

Zia-Zon ran to catch up with Obi-Wan as he was walking beside his padawan-brother. Obi-Wan turned and smiled as Xanatos groaned out, "Not her."

She broke into a grin as Obi-Wan said, "You're on the mission too?"

"Yep! Master Plo is too. Time for the betting pool."

Xanatos rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you're mando blood make you want to adopt every stray you come across?"

"No. I, unlike _most_ Mandalorians, can't actually stand children. Except for those who are not mine."

A smirk appeared on Xan's face, "So you don't mind the creche and the little monsters in there but you couldn't parent your own?"

"Just because you get around a knock people up, doesn't mean I enjoy that. How is Granta anyway?"

"Just fine, other than the fact that you took him out drinking at 16 when he went on his first mission."

"Mando tradition. Baby killed his first. I was so proud. Besides, I thought you would approve considering how homicidal you are."

"I'm not..."

"Didn't you try to kill me and Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan cut him off with a smug smile as Xanatos huffed.

"Anyway, I heard we're breaking up a slavering and a council member is going to come with us."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "All three of us?"

"Well, I bet we could see if Xan's baby can come with us..."

"I think he has had enough of bad influences from you, Zi."

"Rude."

Xan gave her a look, "Didn't you convince some younglings that Dooku was 2360 years old?"

"That was to get back for him for 'sparklfying' my cloak."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"It was better than shoving my foot up his ass."

"At least we would learn if he keeps it squeaky clean like he does his clothes."

Obi-Wan made a face, "Please stop. Back to the mission, please. What else did you wiggle out of Mace?"

"There are 5 rings interlocked. Each one of us is taking one. I'm taking the seediest one, while Xanatos gets the cleanest considering the last mission, he bitched about getting dirt on his cloak. Xan and the council member will pose as buyers while you, Quinlan, and I will being the slaves."

Obi-Wan looked shocked, "Quin is coming? And I get sold?"

"Yeah. Quin's and my psychometry will be helpful to gather more information. Plus, Kiffars and Stewjoni are slavers' biggest demand."

Xanatos frowned, "Are you three up for that?"

Zia shrugged, "I've played being a slave many times. In case you forget, I host the class. But Quin and Obi, I'm not sure. They're baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're 11 years younger than me so you are baby. So is Quin."

Xan let out a snort as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "You're insane."

Zia smirked, "That's right, Ad'ika. And you're stuck with me."

He shook his head as they approached the council chambers. Quinlan stood out front and glanced at the trio, "Heard I was gonna get sold by Xanatos. At least I get a pretty face to look at before I go."

Zia let out a snort, "Yeah, Clad-in-black pompous ass."

Obi and Quin broke into giggles as Xan glared, "Says the homicidal mando."

"Says the equally homicidal rich dickhead."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, I want some jeweled ana..."

"Zi! There are children present!" Obi-Wan interrupted abruptly with wide eyes.

Zia burst out laughing as Quin's and Obi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out, being so wide. Xanatos smirked, "You could have just asked for some."

Zia flicked out her tongue and smirked, "Well then I expect some after this mission."

The two younger Jedi groaned out 'stop' as the two elders started giggling. The door to the chamber slid open as several members of the council walked out. The last ones to come out were Mace, Plo, and Yoda. They stopped by the four Jedi and Mace gave a nod to Zia, "Did you relay the details I told you to the rest?'

"Yep. Quin is getting sold by Zanatos, and Obi and I are getting sold by whoever you are sending with us."

"I didn't tell you who was going with you?"

"Nope. I guessed it was gonna be you or Plo."

"It will be Plo."

Xanatos glanced at the group and asked, "Is this absolutely the only way? I would prefer not to overly risk Quin or Obi."

Zia let out, "Gee, thanks for your wonderful concern for me..."

Xanatos smiled, "You can handle yourself. I've seen it. You are terrifying. These two aren't."

Mace gave a nod, "Zia will keep an eye on Obi-Wan. You will have to keep an eye on Quinlan. Master Plo will try to get into the inter-ring and all of you will have to find a way to get the slaves out."

Zia gave a nod, "I take it that will be supplied with the slave and slave owner appropriate clothing?"

"It's on the ships you are going to take."

"Great."

Mace gave a nod, "And you might want to dye your hair a single color."

"I'm planning on going red."

Mace gave a nod, "May the Force be with you."

The others chorused the same phrase and two council members walked away.


End file.
